Elegidos Legendarios
by Angel de Oscuridad
Summary: una nueva amenaza... a todos aquellos que ya leyeron el capitulo 1,esta es una correcion por favor denle una segunda oportunidad y dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece agradecimientos a Princesa Digital


Un año -365 días, para ser más exacta-, desde la última aventura de los elegidos. Un año, y es curioso cómo las cosas cambian. Davis, ya en preparatoria; sí, aquel estudiante revoltoso y desobediente ya se encontraba en la preparatoria junto a Kari, Yolei y Ken. Así es, el joven Ichijouji, a pesar de vivir en otro distrito del Japón, Tamachi, había decidido viajar día a día para estudiar con sus compañeros. Todo transcurría con tranquilidad, todo era normal, ninguna anomalía o enfrentamiento, todo se encontraba muy pacifico, talvez demasiado…

-¡¿Pero dónde se encuentran Davis y Ken?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Siempre se atrasan! –gritaba una muy eufórica Yolei mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Tranquilízate, Yolei –afirmaba Kari, como siempre comprensiva–. Seguro se han retrasado por algo importante.

En ese preciso instante, Davis y Ken recorrían a toda velocidad los pasillos de la preparatoria en una sonora carcajada, mientras bajaban las gradas de dos en dos. El atardecer iluminaba ambos rostros, reflejando más vigor y felicidad en cada chico, claro; si eso era posible…

-¡Vamos Davis, no te enojes! Debes admitir que fue de lo más divertido cuando el balón entró y le dio al director en la cara -mencionaba un chico de ojos y cabello azul-. Aunque esto no hubiera pasado si cierta persona no hubiera gritado.

Ken esbozó una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

-¡Arrr!–decía el joven castaño, quien suspiró y luego lanzó una carcajada-. Pues sí, además, la culpa es de él, por voltear a ver cuando grité "¡cuidado!" –afirmaba muy convencido.

-Pero Davis, es algo más bien lógico, ya que la palabra "cuidado" indica precaución , y bueno, es una reacción normal -trataba de explicar Ken con la respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo físico anterior.

-Sí, bla bla bla bla… Pero no fue culpa mía, Ken –dijo Davis, con un leve puchero en el rostro.

-Bueno no importa, al fin y al cabo, nos ganamos dos semanas de castigo- afirmó Ichijouji.

En esos momentos, los chicos llegaban con los demás, y con una muy exasperada Yolei, quien con sólo divisarlos, se levantó como poseída y una vez en frente de Davis gritó:

-¿Dónde estaban? Quedamos hace quince minutos…

-Discúlpanos, Yolei –se disculpó un muy apenado Ken, mientras se colocaba las manos en la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-¡Va! Lo importante es que llegamos, Yolei. Eres una exagerada -dijo el chico con un evidente desinterés en el disgusto de su amiga.

-Pues, ¡por poco no! –exclamó Cody– ¿Ahora qué hicieron?

-Pues, el director se metió en el camino de mi balón y al muy baboso le dio en la cara, y por eso nos castigaron…

-Eso no fue lo que pasó –dijo Ken con una gota en la cabeza por la rara explicación de su amigo.

-Ustedes ya no tienen remedio -dijeron Kari y TK al unísono, mientras todo el grupo reía vigorosamente, ante lo que Davis refunfuñó y Ken se sonrojó.

Mientras caminaban a la heladería, el sol era, a pesar de ser muy tarde, cada vez más insoportable; claro que para estos sólo era un día caluroso, no más.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo Kari a TK, quienes caminaban un poco mas atrás que los demás-. Creo que Ken ha cambiado mucho, es mucho más alegre y vigoroso que antes. Creo que al fin salió de toda esa oscuridad que le atormentaba.

Tk sonrió y afirmó con un gesto, para luego agregar:

-Creo que la amistad de Davis le ha ayudado mucho a encontrarse a sí mismo, aunque últimamente le castigan más y no parece preocuparse tanto -afirmó el joven con una gota en la cabeza y una media sonrisa.

-Tienes razón -dijo Kari mientras reía junto a TK.

-¡Apresúrense! -gritaba Yolei desde unos pocos metros adelante.

Al llegar, se dispusieron a probar el nuevo sabor de helado, recomendado por Mimi. Después de unas horas de anécdotas y charlas, Yolei sacó su portátil para enseñar a sus amigos las fotos de su último viaje escolar, cuando se percató de que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-No puede ser chicos - tragó en seco-, la puerta… está abierta.

Un breve y conciso silencio se formó en la mesa del lugar, donde se encontraban los elegidos. Cody se levantó de su lugar, desplazándose rápidamente al asiento de la chica.

-Es cierto, chicos, la puerta se encuentra abierta -dijo con una visible emoción.

-¡Aprovechemos, chicos, así podremos ver a V-mon y a los demás!!

Todos asintieron, claro que TK se apresuró a aconsejar que no estaban en el lugar más adecuado para irse al Digimundo, por lo que éste ofreció su casa, ya que su madre se encontraba fuera del país por motivos de trabajo. Una vez allí se transportaron Digimundo. Cada uno de ellos era consiente de lo que podría significar que la puerta se hubiera abierto: que les necesitaran. Sí, era posible que ambos mundos estuvieran otra vez en peligro; sin embargo, ninguno tuvo el valor de convertir en palabras esos pensamientos.

Al llegar, el paisaje encontrado no fue muy alentador. De ciertos lugares se emanaba humo, claro indicio de una pelea o incidente, sin contar con los estruendos que aparecían en escena, una pelea talvez, ó serían explosiones. Fue entonces cuando el líder auto declarado del grupo se dirigió de inmediato al lugar de donde emanaban las cortinas de humo.

-¡Espera, Davis! -gritó Cody con un claro tono de preocupación.

-¡Maldición, no cambiará! –dijo TK mientras sonreía a los demás, y empezaron a seguir a su amigo a través del bosque.

Mientras se dirigían al pueblo, Ken no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento; es decir, no tenían a sus digimons y se dirigían evidentemente a una trampa. Y así fue, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vieron que dos Skullgreymon atacaban sin piedad aldeas digimons. Mientras, desde un frondoso árbol, una figura algo extraña, quien parecía guiar todo, se volteó levemente hacia los niños, al sentirse observada.

-Así que ustedes son los niños que fueron elegidos.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, a simple vista el digimon no parecía tan peligroso, inclusive parecía una mariposa, sí eso parecía, pero… poseía una tremenda presencia maligna, de esas que pesan en el ambiente, o más bien ésta misma tensaba todo el ambiente por si sola.

Kari no pudo evitar notar que ésta presencia se asemejaba mucho a la que una vez perteneció a su ahora compañero de equipo, Ken Ichijouji, pero sus pensamientos se vieron fuertemente interrumpidos por una ráfaga de viento que lanzó a todos los chicos por los aires… No pudo identificar con exactitud lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, le pareció que fue ese extraño digimon quien con un movimiento de su brazo, manipuló el viento y les impactó contra diferentes árboles y rocas.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? -preguntó Cody con la respiración muy agitada y con una mano en un costado por la fuerza de ataque.

-Sí –contestó Ken con mucha dificultad-. Pero Yolei se encuentra inconsciente -afirmó con pánico en la voz, mientras sostenía a la chica en sus brazos tratando sin éxito de reanimarla– Si no salimos de aquí, nos matará.

Davis zarandeaba a TK con desesperación, mientras Kari intentaba levantarse con dificultad, a la vez que un breve hilo de sangre se resbalaba de su cabello a su rostro.

-TK también esta inconsciente -dijo el castaño a duras penas, tratando también de levantarse.

La risa maligna que despidió ese digimon les heló la sangre, mientras él sonreía sádicamente ante la escena en que se encontraban los chicos, levantando su brazo para atacar nuevamente. Kari se desesperó, no veía ninguna salida posible… y aunque la hubiera, ¿cómo podían huir y dejar a ese digimon arrasar con todo?

-¡¡Detente!! –suplicó, a punto de llorar-. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué nos atacas? Estás acabando con vidas inocentes, causando sólo dolor y más dolor, ¡detente!- sollozó dirigiéndose con decisión hacia el extraño digimon.

-Kari, ¡no te acerques a ella!, ¡detente! –gritó un aterrorizado Davis. Ésta vez y ésta única vez no veía salida ninguna.

La risa de antes volvió con más fuerza…

-Eres estúpida, niña. No me importa quiénes mueran, o sin son inocentes o no, o si causo dolor, sólo me importa el poder, y bueno… lo demás sólo es diversión -afirmó.

Davis, Cody y Ken se aterrorizaron ante la afirmación del digimon, principalmente éste último, quien no pudo evitar sentir algo extrañamente familiar en esa forma de actuar y hablar. De pronto, la digimon envió una poderosa ráfaga de viento hacia Kari, con claras intenciones de lastimar a la elegida de la luz…

-¡AHHH! - Se oyó un grito cargado de dolor, de Ken, quien en un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre Kari y el ataque.

-¡Ken! -gritaron los elegidos conscientes, mientras Kari atrapaba a éste en sus brazos y su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte y desesperado.

-Ken, respóndeme, ¿estás bien? Ken…

El digimon veía atónito la escena porque ese chico arriesgó su vida por la muchacha, quien en su opinión tras de idealista, habladora, no lo entendía… En ese momento, el chico de ojos azules, se volteó hacia al digimon y con dificultad afirmó:

-El poder usado para solamente vencer a tu enemigo y causar dolor no deja de ser poder, si lo usas para proteger a tus amigos y seres queridos se convierte en esperanza.

El digimon no pudo reaccionar, ya que en ese momento el Digivice de Ken desplegó una luz verdaderamente brillante e intensa, seguida de los otros Digivices. En una gran fuerza de luz de distintos colores los niños desaparecieron, mientras Ken caía en la inconsciencia en brazos de Kari.


End file.
